Stolen Dreams
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: After Marissa's suicide attempt, Ryan starts to rethink his feelings for her. Does he really love Lindsay or is he still in love with Marissa. READ & REVIEW
1. Lost

Stolen Dreams

Disclaimer: Since I hate writing these things this one will last the entirety of this fanfic. I don't own anything of or pertaining to the television show, The O.C.

Chapter 1: Lost

Marissa sat on her bed crying. Her mother has pushed yet another guy out of her life. Although Marissa was just using DJ, she stilled cared for him. He was the first guy she even talked to since her break up from Ryan.

Marissa was in love with Ryan and she still is. He will always be her first love, maybe even the love of her life. With his help she felt like a better person. She felt like she could stop the drinking and stealing. She could actually try to get along with her mother. She felt like she could do anything because he believed in her.

"Marissa! Summer's on the phone!" She could hear her mother scream up the stairs. She hated it when her mother tried to be nice. She knew the real version of her mother. Her mother was a cold-hearted bitch without a soul. There was a reason nobody liked Julie Cooper. Why should Marissa have to like her just because she family?

'I got it," Marissa yelled back down to her mother as she rolled over and picked up her pink cordless phone. Summer was the one person who was always there to understand her. They were more then friends. They were soul mates, but that doesn't mean they want to be romantically involved. They just got one another perfectly.

"Hey Coop!"

"Hey Summer!"'

"I was wondering if you think I should wear my little black dress or my new sundress."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Zack's family."

"I thought you already did."

"Not his dad. Now that his dad is back in town, he wants me to meet him."

"Wear the sundress with your white shawl. That should look great."

"What's wrong? You sound a little sad Coop."

"I just…. I miss Ryan a lot. I loved him, I still do. When I see him with Lindsay, It's hard to handle that he's moved on."

"Tell me about it… Can you believe Cohen?!"

"I love him! I really do."

"Seth?"

"No Summer…Ryan."

"Oh."

"I wish I could just talk to him. I know that he has to have some type of feelings for me."

"Good luck! He's always with that Lindsay girl."

"I know. I have to go over there."

"You can't just go over there. You have to make him come to you, Coop."

"I have to talk to him. I can't wait for him to come to me."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"You could walk in on Ryan in the bed with Lindsay. I can't believe Cohen had sex before I did. I have to have sex with someone."

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting for the right time?"

"And tonight is the night."

"You're meeting his family."

"Then we can come back to my place. I gotta go Coop. I have to make everything perfect! Bye!"

Marissa rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. Summer had no idea what she was doing. She was about to make a big mistake. Marissa should know. The two relationships she had sex in ended terribly. Sex is meant to be with the right guy. Now, Marissa wished that she waited until she got married to have sex.

She crawled out of bed and walked to her closet. If she was going to talk to Ryan, she will have to dress to impress. She just wanted to kiss him again. They had such passion and chemistry every time they got together. She couldn't imagine him or herself being with anyone else. They belonged together. She knew they did. She just had to see where he stood on the issue.

She grabbed her practically see through white dress. It was loose and form fitting all in one. Everyone she knew said it looked great on her, especially Ryan. It was his favorite of all her dresses. It left just enough to the imagination to keep them wanting more without showing to much. She picked up what she called her porn star matching shoes and strapped them around her ankles. She called them that because no one else wears clears platform high heals.

She smiled as she sprayed Ryan's favorite perfume on herself. He loved it when a woman would wear glow the J.lo perfume. There was something about the scent that sent chills to every inch of his body. She was sure she could win him back like this. After all, Theresa won him back by being a slut.

She grabbed her white purse and snuck out the back door. She was in no mood for a heart to heart with her mother. In fact, she wouldn't be upset if her mother would just jump off a cliff and die. She hated her mother for everything she has ever done to her. What type of mother never supports her daughter's positions on life, Julie Cooper?

Marissa smiled when the only car that was in the Cohen driveway was Ryan's. That meant he was either alone or Seth was home. Either way she didn't really want to run into kirstan dressed as she was. She just wanted to see Ryan. If he was home alone, he would probably be expecting Lindsay. Well it was just a chance she had to take. She contemplated walking back to her house as she knocked on the door.

"Marissa? What do you want?"

"I… Ummm… I need to talk to you."

"I thought we were never friends."

"I thought we were trying to be."

"Well, I kind of had other plans."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

"It's not like you plan on killing yourself."

Marissa just looked at him. She couldn't speak. The truth was she was planning on killing herself, or she at least though about it. She had nothing left in life it seemed. Even her best friend seemed distant. The truth was the only person that could save her from destroying her own life more was Ryan. She needed him more then she need oxygen to breathe.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked as he pulled her into the family living room and sat her down on the couch. He had seen her to her fare share of stupid things. He just never thought things would get this far. He knew he couldn't cancel on Lindsay but Marissa needed him. He just looked at her confused, trying to figure out what the right thing to do was.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me for coming over. You know what I'll let myself out. Hey, tell Lindsay I say hi. I'll be fine, really."

"You're not going anywhere. Go in the pool house and wait for me there. Lindsay should be here any second. I'm going to try and get rid of her for now. Just don't do anything stupid," Ryan said carefully grabbing her arm. He wasn't going to let her kill herself. He would be the one left with all the guilt. He let go of her arm and watched her slip into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang again.

Sighing Ryan answered the door. He had no idea want he was going to tell Lindsay. As he opened the door for the second time he said, "Hey. I have some bad news."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"I'm sorry but I can't see you right now."

"Why is that?" Lindsay asked starting to get suspicious. Ryan was fumbling with his shirt. She could tell he was nervous. He was trying to hide something from her. It could be another girl or who know what. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. She knew who was inside. It was Marissa. She knew the first day Ryan came up to her that he was still in love with her. She just got in her car and drove off. She didn't need a broken heart, but that is what she was just served for lunch.

Ryan cursed as he walked to the pool house in the back yard. Now he was pissed off at both him self and Marissa. Why did she always find a way to fuck his life up? She always was messing with something. Why didn't he try and stop Lindsay from leaving? Why didn't he tell her the truth? Why didn't he say that he didn't love Marissa, he was just scared for her? The truth was he still had feelings for Marissa, but he also had feelings for Lindsay.

"I told you I would have left."

"I didn't want you to."

"At the same time, you did want me to leave. I wasn't trying to break you two apart. I just had no one else to turn to."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Mine I guess. Look Ryan I love you! I always will, but part of love is wanting that person to be happy. Obviously she makes you happy and I don't"

"I never said that."

"You love her?"

"I might."

"Then go to her. Go apologize. I promise I'll be fine. I'll go home and leave you alone."

"Marissa…"

"I just ask for one thing."

"Anything."

Marissa walked over to Ryan who was still standing in the door way and grabbed him. She pulled him closer, so they were body to body. They could each other's heartbeats they were so close. She smiled and put her lips right up to his and said, "I just want one final kiss. If the chemistry is all gone, I will leave you alone and never bother you again. How does that sound."

Ryan didn't nod or anything. She didn't even know if he was going to answer her. The only he knew is that he wanted her. He was ready to fill her up with his love. He knew she was playing her little games on him, but he couldn't resist. He even thought about Lindsay and how much he cared, but Marissa looked better then he had ever seen her before. He picked her up in his arms and threw her back onto his back. He crawled on top of her and moved in for the kill.

"I can't do this. I have to get out of here. There is nothing between us. You have to learn to deal with that," Ryan said as he bolted out the door. He didn't know if he did love Lindsay, but he wasn't going to lose her just so he could have a good time. He had to find her and tell her what happened. He had to tell her the truth.

AN: This is my first OC fanfic so I open to suggestions on how to improve it. I am open to what you truly think about it. I can handle the truth.


	2. A long lost love

Chapter 2: A Long Lost Love

Marissa sat back down on her bed and cried. She reached to her dresser on the left side of the bed and pushed the play button. She knew Evanescence would be the only thing that could bring her back to life. She felt so dead to life she wanted to do something to take the pain away.

She looked around the room frantically trying to find something to dull the pain she felt in her heart. No man had ever loved her or ever will. She was shit. Even her best friend had moved on from her. She had no one to turn to and nowhere to go. She spotted a pair of scissors on her desk and ran to grab them.

She slowly crept into her private bathroom and locked the door if she bled to death no one would care. If she died no one would miss her. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the cold tile floor. She wiped her tears one last time. She needed to escape and get away.

Marissa couldn't even feel it when the sharp medal blade pierced her skin. She watched her pain drip away as the blood started to stain her bathroom floor. She started to feel nauseas as the room began to spin. She cut deeper and dragged the knife up her arm creating more blood. The next thing she knew everything was black.

Ryan burst through Marissa's door like there was no tomorrow. He had a bad feeling in his gut and she was nowhere in sight. He looked all over her room tearing it to shreds. He just had to find her. If he didn't, she just may be dead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Julie yelled as she peeked her head in her daughter's room. She caught Ryan looking for something as the room looked like a tornado had just past through. She was going to say more but thought better of it. She wanted to salvage whatever relationship she still had with her daughter.

"If I don't find Marissa, there is a good chance she's dead. I need to find a clue to where she is."

Julie walked into the room stepping carefully. She didn't want to break anything. She had nothing better to do then help him look. As much as she hated Ryan, he knew Marissa more than she did, and she didn't want to lose her daughter. She sighed as she stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out what she was looking for. She noticed Marissa's bathroom door was shut and ran over to it. She pulled and twisted at the knob with all her strength. She glanced at Ryan and stated, "I think I found her."

"Look out Julie!"

Before she could say anything in protest, Ryan started to run full speed at the door. If it was locked, then he would break it down. Even if they weren't romantically linked, they were still friends, Lindsay would have to understand. He rubbed his head as he threw the door across the floor nearly hitting Julie in the head.

"Mrs. Nichols if you want to see your daughter alive again, you should go start a car," Ryan said as he entered the bathroom only to find blood. He looked at Marissa and asked him self what it was that drove her to do this. He felt guilty for not staying with her. He should have protected her, but he wasn't her boyfriend and it wasn't his job. He walked over to Marissa Grabbing a towel on the way. He lifted her up into his arms and put pressure on her arm to try and stop the blood. He ran to the car and sat with Marissa on his lap in the back seat.

Julie and Ryan sat impatiently in the Emergency Room waiting room. Neither one of them had been that scared in their lives. Ryan still couldn't understand why he cared so much. Julie wanted to have a relationship with her daughter, she didn't want her dead. They both shared her in common and for once they were at peace.

"You're really not that bad of a guy."

"Thank you."

"I may not know a lot about my daughter, but I do know she loves you. I also know that you love Lindsay. Isn't she practically your aunt? That's practically incest."

"Wants your point?"

"You should be with my daughter."

"So this can happen again?"

"No, so it doesn't happen again."

"Why do you only think about yourself?"

"I don't know if my daughter is even alive. I do now that the two of you have something special because you knew she was hurt."

"She hasn't been happy for a while you've just been too blind to see it."

"What the hell do you know?"

"She came to my house asking to talk. She told me she wanted to commit suicide."

"And you left her alone?"

"I thought it was just a scheme to get me back."

"Newsflash! Now, she may never get you back."

Ryan didn't have a comeback to that comment. He should have stayed with her. He should have stopped her. He should have told her he loved her. Now, it was too late to help her. He could barely feel a pulse when he picked her up, maybe she really was dead. He cried. He didn't want to lose Marissa. He almost felt like he was losing his mother all over again.

The doctor slowly walked over with a manila folder in his hand. He looked very please and yet very puzzled. Neither one of the two waiting for him could tell what his was thinking. They both stood as he approached. They hoped he would deliver the good news that they may go see her.

"I have some good news for you guys."

"Is my baby going to be alright?" Julie asked earnestly. She didn't want Marissa dead. She just wanted her to get some help. She just wanted her daughter to get her head on straight.

"Marissa will be fine. My colleagues are running some tests right now to check her blood alcohol limit and seeing if there were any drugs in her system. I want the two of you to keep an eye on her. I am not sure that she is mentally stable."

"Don't worry we will. When can I see my daughter?"

"Actually she asked to speak to Ryan first."

"Him?" Julie asked pointing at Ryan. She couldn't believe her daughter would choose him before her. She loved Marissa. She never meant to be a bitch to her. She just wanted her daughter to have the best.

"Is she sure? I think that Julie should see her first."

"Thank you Ryan," Julie said. "She wants to see you, go." She couldn't really hide the pain it caused her to say that. She just wanted to be a good mother. If she ever wanted to get on Marissa's good side again, she'd have to tolerate Ryan. She was even beginning to see he was actually a good guy.

"Fine, where is she?"

"Follow me Mr. Atwood."

The doctor led Ryan to the treatment room in the very back of the hallway. He unlocked the door and pushed it open so that Ryan could get in. He stood waiting for Ryan to enter the room. After Ryan sheepishly entered the room, he shut the door behind him and walked away.

"Ryan, is that you?" Marissa coughed. She just wanted to see him one more time. She wanted to her him whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She wanted him to love her the way he used to. She just wanted him back; although she knew she could never have him.

"Yeah."

"Come over here, could you?"

Ryan strutted over to her. She was just like his mother. Although he didn't want to love her, she needed him. She needed him not only for love but also for survival. She was dead without him. She attempt at suicide was a desperate cry for help. He dint know what to say to her. He didn't know how to act around her. He dint know anything anymore.

Marissa was lying in her hospital bed wrapped in thin white blankets. She was wearing a paper thin patient gown that didn't hide a thing. She looked so innocent. She looked scared and confused all the same time. She had lost complete control over her own body and emotions. She didn't really want to die, she just wanted some one to love her and be on her side.

"You promised."

"I lied."

"Don't you care about anything?"

"Don't you?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, Marissa it isn't."

"Maybe it's because I have nothing left."

"You have me."

"Bullshit!" Marissa exclaimed as she jumped out of her bed. She landed on her feet looking straight at Ryan. She wanted him to know that he was the reason she did this all to herself. She didn't have him at least not any more. He wasn't event here as a friend when she was in need. She loved him and he hated her. It was just the way the cookie crumbled.

"Marissa…"

"What?! Do you want me to pretend that you love me? That somehow you always have and always will?! You've moved on… I'm not even worthy enough to be your friend. I hope she forgave you, because you lost anything you had with me."

"Maybe I do love you."

"You don't love anything Ryan Atwood, nothing!"

"What do you know?"

"That run left me to go be with Theresa."

"I thought about you everyday, every night, shit every second!"

"Then why are you with Lindsay?"

"Why where you with DJ?"

"You left me…"

"Is that how you really feel?"

"You had to go raise your little family. What am I supposed to do spend my life waiting for you?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't do that Ryan."

"I am your friend Marissa and believe it or not I'm here for you."

"You only care when you have to. It's not true. It's not what is deep down inside your heart. It's like I'm just your rebound girl when you can't get anything else."

"Fine, then I'll just leave you alone for good. Don't worry next time I won't come to your rescue. Ill just let you die!"

"Good."

"Great," Ryan said turning around so Marissa couldn't see him cry. He couldn't still love her. They were through. They weren't even friends anymore. He loved her, even though he didn't want to admit it, he did. He had to go talk to Lindsay.


	3. The Pact

Chapter 3: The Pact

Ryan sat on his bed with his cell phone in his hand. He was waiting for Lindsay to come over. All of the Cohen's went away on a family trip. Ryan was supposed to go, but he weaseled his way out of it by saying he had to tutor some kids Sunday afternoon. That gave him a Saturday night to do whatever he wanted to, and he wanted to do Lindsay.

He stared across the room thinking about what had happened in the last 24 hours. Everything was all screwed up. He didn't know what to do. He had two girls in love with him, but he didn't know which one he loved more. The only thing he did know is that they both meant a great deal to him and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He looked at his caller id as he lifted his phone to his ear to answer it.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"We have a little problem."

"Yeah, what is it? Aren't you coming over?"

"I can't. Caleb wants to have a bonding experience. He wants to take me out to dinner, and you know disastrous it was when you came. I think it would just be best if I went alone. Maybe he really does want to make an effort."

"He only cares about himself. He probably wants something, don't let yourself get hurt."

"I'm not stupid Ryan. I'm a big girl. I just have a few questions that I want to ask him. My father just showed up after 18 years, there are a lot of things that have been unsaid and unanswered. I think it may be best if we didn't see each other for awhile…"

"What! Is this because of Marissa? Nothing happened… She just cut herself; someone had to save her."

"I want to try and have a relationship with Kirsten. I really want to get to know my sister."

"Tell me the truth Lindsay. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying I have to go…"

Ryan could tell she was lying. He could hear her start to cry as she got off the other line. He didn't want to loose her. He had to find out how to win her back. His only hope was for Marissa to go to her and tell her what really happened. He had to find Marissa.

Marissa cried to herself. The last time she talked to Summer, she was trying to get Zack to talk to her. She shooed Ryan out of her life. As far as her mother goes, she was never there. She just needed someone to listen to her.

"I have two presents for you," Julie said as she stuck her head in her daughter's room. "One is downstairs and I have the other one in my hand. I want you to know that I have always only wanted the best for you. I know that I haven't been perfect. In fact, I am the exact opposite of perfect. Here." She tossed a black notebook onto Marissa's bed.

Marissa was about to say something smart ass when she saw a piece of pink paper fall out. It was a note from her mom. It said how that whenever she didn't have someone to talk to, there would always be herself. The best way to get advice is from your own spirit. It was her mom's way of saying; use this journal to tell your problems at least the pages will listen.

Julie smiled as she saw her daughter stop crying for the first time since being back at home. She had actually made Marissa a little bit happy instead of making matters worse. She looked at her daughter for a moment before walking away. She didn't say anything. For the first time ever, Julie Cooper-Nichols was speechless.

"We need to talk."

"Hi to you, too."

"You ruined my relationship with Lindsay."

"You make your own decisions Ryan. You told her to leave, you dint tell me to."

"That's not true."

"I told you I would leave, but you didn't want me to. You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you."

"I was just scared of what you would do to yourself, and I had every right to be."

"I am a grown woman, I can handle myself."

"By killing yourself?"

"What I do is none of your business anymore."

"I still owe you something. If we are going to cut all ties of our relationship off, she we cut that off?"

"I thought it matters anymore Ryan. I know who you love."

"I don't even know who I love."

"What do you want?"

"We made a wager and I didn't hold up my end of the bargain."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ryan shut the door and stepped closer to her. He sat on the bed next to her and kicked his shoes off. He grinned. He needed to figure out the truth as much as she did. He needed to feel her lips. He had missed her touch for so long; he almost forgot how much she truly did mean to him. There was nothing more important to him than the way he felt for her or at least the way he used to.

Marissa set her new journal on her side table and looked straight into Ryan's eyes suddenly it became clear what he wanted. She needed his touch more than he could ever understand. She melted just looking at him. She could never understand why she was with DJ. She didn't know how she could fuck it all up. She knew they belonged together; she should have had faith in destiny. It had always brought them back together.

Ryan pushed her body down and rolled over on top of her. His breathing was steady and fierce like a lion about to seize his prey. He grabbed both of her and held them above her head as he lowered his head. He needed to taste her. He needed to feel her lips on his own. It was desire that drove him, but something deeper made him know something about this moment was right.

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed as she barged in through the closed door. "I really need to talk."

Ryan sighed knowing that it was a good thing Summer walked in. He looked at Marissa and got ready to go. He took one last look and left.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Never."

"Zack dumped me! HE dumped ME!"

"Did he say why?"

"Because I'm still in love with Seth. That's what he told me. Isn't that ludicrous?"

"Why would he say that?"

"I may have called Cohen in the middle of the dinner date with his dad."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"You are so right! I need to go talk to Cohen, because that's the only way Zack will belie vim over him."

"You're not over Seth, and I know because you look at him like I look at Ryan. I still love Ryan."

"By the looks of it he still loves you."

"Shut up!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Forgive Seth. Alex left anyways. He is all yours."

"Alex left him?"

"Yep, it turns out she is in a relationship and she needs to get that straightened out first."

"Let's make a pack. We do whatever it takes help one another get our men back."

"Here, here."

"Look out Biatches here we come."


	4. The trip

Chapter 4: The Trip

Marissa sat in her kitchen eating a bowl of Peanut Butter Crunch as her mom read the paper at the counter. The two of them hadn't talked since the night before, Julie wasn't sure if the journal was a good idea, she couldn't tell if her daughter resented it or not. She smiled and sat down next to Marissa. She knew her daughter just needed a break. She stated, "I am going to send you away for a week. Now before you speak, I just want to say that I am sending you on a vacation. It's a little spot in a Hawaii. It's actually really beautiful. I think that you need to just get away and forget everything."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course, I am."

"I have school…"

"Take a week off. You and whoever you want to bring, just tell me how many tickets ill need."

"What are you trying to bribe me into?"

"I just don't want you to go and die on me. I'm supposed to die before you do."

Marissa smiled and ran up to her room to get ready for school. She was going to invite everyone she could think of. This was going to be week of spending her mom and Caleb's money that she would never forget. She wore a baby pink dress top over a pair of white jeans and white high heels.

Marissa ran outside to see Summer waiting for her. She waved to her friend and they started to walk to the school together. It was their new plan. They were trying to use their broken down cars as an excuse for Ryan and Seth to come over.

"I was thinking, I don't think Seth knows a single thing about cars."

"The least he could do is drop you off."

"Cohen isn't that smart. Don't give him credit he hasn't earned."

"I have a new plan."

"Tell me it isn't something stupid."

"Me, you, Seth, Ryan, and Hawaii sound good?"

"Like we can go to Hawaii."

"We can if my mom is paying."

"How are we going to get Cohen and Chino to come without their little pets?"

"I guess we'll have to invite them too, maybe they'll cancel."

"Right. They'd never let the boys come." Summer said as they enter the school. The two girls walked to their lockers, which they had especially ordered to be next to one another.

"Well, it's worth a try. You ask Seth. I'll ask Ryan."

"If it doesn't work, we go back to the old plan."

Marissa nodded and ran off to her English class. It was the only time she got to see Ryan all day. Luckily she got to sit behind him. All she had to do was get his attention for a second to ask him. She sighed as she walked past him. She tough maybe if he knew she was upset, he'd be tempted to ask why.

"I know that sigh. What do you want?" Ryan asked as he turned around. He hated it when she tried hard to get his attention. All she had to do was ask.

"I was wondering if maybe you could use a day or two off."

"Why?"

"I'm going to Hawaii and I want you and Lindsay to come with me."

"You want me and Lindsay to come with?"

"Yeah, it will be fun."

"Fine. I'll ask her. But I have to ask Sandy and Kirsten first. Remember Tijuana?"

"No, actually I just blacked all of that out."

"I'm sure you did."

"I'm glad you were there."

"Ms. Cooper is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Price asked as she stopped her lecture on "A Tale of Two Cities for the two whispering in the back. She was looking at Marissa with a deadly stare; if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"Nope," Marisa said as she shrunk in her seat. She always hated it when teacher called her out. Fail her, do whatever, just makes sure it's not in front of the whole class. Mrs. Price always made her look bad. She swore she had it out for her.

"Ok, now, as I was saying. Today we will be getting in small group discussion. I want you to get in teams to do your final project and you will start that today. Are there any questions? You may begin." Mrs. Price said as she went back down to her desk to correct tests.

"Thanks a lot you got me in trouble."

"Your welcome."

Marissa rolled her eyes as she joined a group of girls for their projects. She just hoped and prayed that for some small reason Lindsay couldn't make it. At the same time, she hoped the Ryan could. She just wanted to have him back in her arms.

"Summer, why are you standing in front of my locker, and how long have you been there?"

"I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

"Am I going to die?"

"Nope. But we are going to Hawaii."

"We?"

"Me, you, Alex, Ryan, Lindsay, Marissa c'mon it'll be fun."

"Right."

"So and call me?"

"Does that mean you'll get out of my way?"

"Maybe."

Seth pushed Summer aside and opened his locker before saying, "Fine. I'll call you when I see Alex next." Cohen grabbed the books he needed looked at Summer and took off.

Summer did a victory dance. She knew he would come, but then she also knew that Alex would come. She always had to fight for Cohen. This was one battle she wasn't going to lose to some blonde bimbo.

Lindsay sat on Ryan bed doing her Science homework as he paced in front of her. She could tell he was nervous around hr now. She knew she should have never started going out with him. She packed up all her homework and stood up. She looked at him and stated, "This isn't going to work out. I have a friend who I can be a lab partner with us. I can see things are weird between us. Look I really like you Ryan, but you have to figure out if you like me before we go any further. I know that you have mixed feelings for Marissa. I'm not blind. It was part of the reason I said no to you in the first place."

"Lindsay…"

"I should have known better than to think I could compete with her. You told me that you were over her and you are clearly not. I came over here to try and be your friend. I know now that isn't possible."

"I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to come to Hawaii with me."

"We don't all get what we want," She said as she headed towards the door with Ryan chasing after her. She really wanted to believe that he wanted to be with her, but she knew the only way for that to happen was for him to close off all ties he had to Marissa and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Hey there! I thought I told you not to come down here."

"I know you call me. I'm not here to see my competition although that wouldn't be a problem."

Alex put her hands on her hips as she stared at Seth across the bar she worked at. She was getting ready because they were having a local band tonight. She knew it was going to be a big night. The last thing she needed was a fight between her boyfriend and her girlfriend.

"You, Me, Hawaii?"

"Can't. This place would be dead without me. Hey go with your friends have a good time. I'll still be here when you get back. Then I won't have to worry about any complaints from dad."

"I wanted you to come."

"I can't, I am so sorry."

"You owe me then and I collect interest."

"Fine," She said as she kissed him. "I owe you, but go have fun." She went back to work as Seth walked out a little upset. She knew he wanted her to go. She just had a lot to figure out in her life.


	5. Take Off

Chapter 5: Paradise

Marissa looked around the airport. She knew that the whole group should have all come together. Her and Summer were the only ones who had arrived and their plane to Ho'olehua Airport was currently boarding. She needed this vacation, so she was leaving with or with out the beaming couples.

"Maybe they got into some huge fight. You know like Cohen mentioned how deeply he is still in love with me and Alex wouldn't let him come."

"Right, that'll happen."

"What's your idea?"

"Ryan called me this morning and said that he wasn't sure if he could make it. He said something about trying to work things out with Lindsay."

"Did he say anything about Cohen?"

"Only that, if Ryan doesn't come, Seth probably won't come."

"Well let's board the plane."

The second Marissa and Summer turned their backs and started walking up to their gate the boys showed up. The girls winked at each other before turning around. They knew that things just might get a little hot this week. They grabbed the boys' arms and ran to get to the boarding gate in time.

Summer pleaded to sit next to Seth, which left Marissa and Ryan sharing the seats right across them from the aisle. The girls took the aisle seat and the guys took the window seats. There was tension in the air. A person could almost cut it with a knife.

"I thought you weren't going to make it?"

"I changed my mind at the last minute."

"Why? What happened to the plans of working things out with Lindsay?"

"She is spending the weekend with Caleb."

"Ah, and you two get along so greatly."

Ryan just nodded his head. He could tell that this was going to be a long flight, especially because he couldn't get Lindsay off of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have come, but he wanted to spend time with Marissa again to see if he really did love her.

Summer sat trying to think of something to say to Cohen. She could tell her best friend was in the same position. They got what they wanted why did it have to be so complicated. Cohen broke her heart why is she trying to win him back?

"So what are you drawing?"

"I'm making my own comic book. I like to do that when I am not getting furiously cut to pieces by you."

"I do not cut you to pieces."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Can I see?"

No, it's kind of a personal thing. I haven't let anyone see it yet."

"Oh. Is it of Alex? I mean because you two are dating?"

"No, it's just on a girl I made up on my own."

"You should really let me see her."

"Maybe, I'll let you see when I am finished."

"You're no fun…"

The rest of the trip was spent with the foursome trying to come up with small talk amongst one another. No one felt comfortable. It was like there was a secret memo that they all didn't get to see, and no one wanted to go against it. They felt like they were walking on eggshells, any minute could set someone into a deep cycle of pain or anger whichever came first.

When they first got to Ho'olehua Airport, no one knew where to go. It wasn't like there were signs saying that way to Castle Kaluakoi Villas. Molokai is the smallest of the Hawaiian Islands. Julie must have wanted them to get away from everything. She got the group a beach side bungalow with two bedrooms. She figured one for the girls and one for the guys.

"Um, I think that is a bus over there that heads to the resort." Marissa said as she pointed to a shabby looking tourist bus. The town they were in wasn't as ritzy as they were used to in Orange County. It was going to be relaxing to just be in a different setting for once.

The four of them hopped on to the bus ready to see what their bungalow looked like. Although all of them were nervous about spending a week together with no chaperones in a romantic place such as Hawaii, all of them couldn't wait to get their adventure started. They really did want to get away form it all and let what happens happen. After all, what happens in Molokai stay in Molokai.

When the bus pulled them up to the office of the bungalow to get their keys Summer ran out to grab them. She wanted to see just what her room looked like, it had to be perfect. She ran back to the others and the bus dropped them off at their designated beach front castle as the resort calls it.

After Summer unlocked the door and everyone checked out the spacious front room and kitchen, Summer and Marissa headed to the bedroom they were going to share, while Ryan and Seth headed to the bedroom they planned on sharing.

Summer pushed her bedroom door open as she claimed what parts of the room belonged to her for the week, which was practically every dresser and the closet. She watched as her friend rolled her eyes and sat on their big bed.

The room was big and small at the same time. It had a balcony that over looked the beach and a doorway that led to the bathroom. For furniture, it had one big dresser, two small dressers, a small desk with hook ups for a computer, a small table with a few chair. It had to bedside tables and small one right by the mirror that was near the door to the hallway. The bed was obviously a king sized bed. It was so big that all four of them could have probably slept in it.

"I love it here!" summer exclaimed as she started to unpack her things. She couldn't even start to imagine what she was going to do for a week, but she couldn't have picked a more romantic spot to seduce Cohen if she picked it out herself. She was a woman on a mission she refused to fail.

"It's nice."

"I mean c'mon Coop! You can see the sunset over the ocean. That is just beautiful."

"You can see that back home."

"But the water isn't tainted here."

"I guess your right. I guess I have just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Ryan, I think I need to move on. I need to find someone new."

"No, we made a pact."

"Please, it's never going to happen. Who are we trying to fool?"

"Chino and Cohen, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't think it will work."

"In a magical place like this anything can happen." Summer said as she unpacked the last of her clothes and set her watch to Hawaiian time. She smiled at her friend and went to try out the shower.

Marissa knew it was going to be a long week. She just couldn't figure out what she was going to say to Ryan. She did love him, but he didn't love her back. His heart also belonged to another woman. Both Summer and Marissa had to figure out what to do before they lost the chance of getting the ones they loved back and they only have one week.

AN: Alright, sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy with school work. Anyways, I received my first flame ever today and I just wanted to know where everyone else stands. Since Ladyhawke has basically told me to stop writing my fanfic, I want to know where everyone else stands. I mean if I am writing a piece of crap that no one wants to read, then I shouldn't be writing.


	6. Paradise

Chapter 6: Paradise

Ryan walked down to the beach. He just needed to be alone and clear his head. He had too much to gain and too much to lose and the same time. It was so hard for a man to love more than one woman. He didn't even understand how he got in this position. He thought he had finally gotten away from Marissa's downward destructive pull, but then she reeled him back in.

He walked along the shore line kicking the barely there waves as they rolled in. This just maybe the week he needed to sort everything out. He may actually know what he feels by the time he leaves this small island. All he could think about was how someone was going to get hurt in the end, and he didn't want to hurt either of the girls. There was no way out now; he was stuck to make a decision he wanted nothing to do with.

He looked back at the bungalow. He could see two figures on their balcony. He was wondering who they were. By the way they were arguing with hand gestures, he was almost certain it was Summer and Seth. He just rolled his eyes and sat down letting the scenery calm his nerves.

Summer sat on the balcony in her room. She had just gotten out of the shower so her hair was still wet and her dress was clinging around her body. The wind blowed at her hair lightly. The few strands of hair that were dry bounced around. She almost wanted to cry because she knew no one would see her. She hated how Cohen always seemed to get to her.

"Hey!"

"Leave me alone Cohen."

Seth walked up even though she told him not to. He was grinning as he sat across from her. He knew she wanted him there. He knew that in spite of everything she tried to get over him with didn't work. But the biggest reason he was grinning was that he felt the exact someway. As much as he hated her at times, he loved her.

"Hey, you invited me on this trip. That must mean something."

"It means, I wanted you and Alex to have a good and be in paradise."

"You didn't want Alex here. You're glad she's not."

"Maybe."

"You still love me…"

"You're just upset because you still love me too."

"I am in a very happy relationship, thank you very much."

"You're just happy because you got laid."

"And you're just upset that you didn't"

Summer slapped Cohen. Out of all the things he said, the last comment was what hurt her the most. She wasn't upset that he had lost his virginity before her, she was upset because she still loved him despite all the shit he put her through over the last few months. He sailed away from her for a whole summer and didn't even bother trying to get a hold of her until it was too late. Then just when she thought she was over him, he found a way to make her want him again. She hated herself for loving him, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I hate you Cohen! There is no reason that I would ever be upset that some girl was stupid enough to fuck you. On top of that, you're an asshole! I used to think I loved you, but now I see I was wrong." Summer said getting up and walking into her room to brush her hair. She just needed to get away from him.

"Summer…"

"Don't even think of trying to talk your way out of this."

Seth walked over by Summer. The two of them just stood there looking at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say or do. He almost wanted to cry. He had almost gotten back the woman he truly did love and now he blew it. There was nothing he could do to make it all right again.

"I don't understand you, I may never fully understand you, but I do know I love you Summer. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. He wanted to look him in the eye and say that she didn't care. He wanted to know the truth. The two of them have been playing this game long enough. It was time to see if they really did have unforgettable feeling, or if their previous relationship had just been a fling. He prayed with all his might that she really did care for him.

"I know you love me… Because I still love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We've both moved on."

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind. You're all I think about."

"I'm with Zack now…"

"When you're with him, is it better then it was when you were with me?"

"That's all the past Cohen."

"Is it? If I kissed you right now, you wouldn't kiss me back?"

"No…"

"Fine."

"Fine? You're not going to try or anything?"

"What's the point?"

"Oh…"

Seth looked at Summer and saw the disappointed look on her face. He had her just where he wanted her. She would come to him in the end. He just shrugged and walked away. All of the playing games had made him hungry and thirsty. He knew he had to go check out their small kitchen. He just prayed they had something in their fridge.

Summer watched him walk away and walked back out to her balcony table set. She saw Chino sitting on the beach. She hoped that Marissa would have better luck then she did. She just wanted to give him a little chase. Summer hoped that Cohen would walk right back in but he never did.

Marissa walked down to Ryan and sat down. Her white sundress was just see-through enough to show off her cute black bikini underneath it. Her messy and perfect hair was blowing in the calming wind. She eyes lit up when she saw him. She couldn't believe she had ever let him go. She loved him.

"Hey, why are you down here all alone?"

"I just needed to think."

"Oh, I can leave if you want me to…"

"No, you can stay if you want to."

"Need some one to talk to?"

"Have you ever been in love? I mean real love before?"

"I thought I had that with you."

"I'm not sure I know what love is."

"It's hard to explain. I mean it's different for every person."

"What is it to you?"

"Ryan when I am around you nothing else matters. I don't care if I am poor have no family. I don't car e if I have anything as long as I have you. To me love is that feeling you're floating on air whenever you're around that person. You don't worry about what it is you just know. I know that when I'm with you I'm happy and I feel safe. I may not even know what love is but I want to think I love you even if you don't love me back."

Ryan just looked out into the ocean he didn't know what to say or do. He just didn't know how he truly felt. If this were some great love film the guy would kiss the girl, but it wasn't. He wasn't an actor and he didn't always know the right thing to say. He didn't know if he did love her. He just knew thing changed between them. All he had to do was figure out if it was for better or worse.

Marissa smiled at him patted him on the shoulder and walked away. She wasn't expecting a reply but she just gave him everything she had. If he didn't care for her, she had nothing left to give him. She just knew how she felt and she knew that wasn't going to change.

AN: Sorry for the wait. No I am not going to stop writing this fanfic. I have just been going through a lot lately with school work and all. Well I hope you liked this chapt. I'll try to update again soon.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

Ryan couldn't sleep at all. All that he could think about was Marissa. He couldn't forget what she said when they were on the beach. She really did love him. He didn't know what to say or do about that. He wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. He thought he had moved on with his life and gotten her out of his system. He thought that he loved Lindsay and that this was just a test of his love for her. He was starting to realize he was wrong all along.

Ryan crawled out of bed trying not to wake up Seth. He needed to talk to Marissa. He had to tell her how he really cared and how much she hurt him. He knew this was going to be one of those long days without sleep, but he needed to let her know how he felt even if it killed him.

Ryan walked over to the girls' room trying to think of what he was going to say. He knew that if he put it all on the line he may loose her, but if he didn't he may still loose her. Either way he knew he couldn't live with out her. He knew now that Marissa was the one and only love of his life. No other women had touched him the way she had.

He could hear it raining outside. It was ironic that nature was having a temper tantrum just as his heart was. He walked into Marissa's room and walked over to her side of the bed and tapped her lightly. He didn't want to wake up Summer as well.

Marissa groaned as she rolled over toward Ryan and fell off the bed. Ryan caught her and carried her into the living room. He watched her sleep. He couldn't try to wake her up again. She looked to peaceful. He could tell she was having a good dream. He sat there wondering if he was dreaming of him.

"Hey there sleepwalker, you kicked me when you got up. I just realized I was really hungry." Seth said as he walked past Ryan and Marissa. He needed a midnight snack.

Ryan walked over to Seth and hit him as he pushed him into the kitchen. He motioned toward Marissa and put a finger up to his lips motioning for Seth to shut up. Why did he always have to be so loud?

"Sorry dude, I didn't know she was there."

"You did to."

"Yes, I did, but I didn't know she was sleeping."

"Just get lost."

Seth grabs a soda and a sandwich and nods his head. He looked at Ryan as he thought about something. If he did his math right that would mean Summer would be alone in her room. He could sneak in and lay down next to her and she wouldn't even notice. In fact he would love to see the horrified look on her face when she woke up in the morning.

"What is that look on your face for?"

"Nothing…"

"Seth?"

"You know what, I'm sure Summer doesn't want to be left alone because she afraid of the dark."

"She's not afraid of the dark."

"probably not, but wouldn't want to push my luck, so I'm just going to go lay down by her."

"That would be pushing your luck."

"She's probably dreaming about me anyways."

"Ryan?"

"Go…" Ryan said pointing his finger toward to bedroom. He didn't mean to take such an authoritative tone around Seth. He needed to be alone with Marissa so they could talk. If she could tell him how she felt, he could tell her how he felt. He had a lot to say and a lot to figure out. He still loved Lindsay but a part of him will always be with Marissa. He was afraid to love her again. He was afraid that it would only end up in heartache or a big mess. He couldn't go through that again. When he saw her with DJ it was the worse night of his life.

Seth walked away not saying anything as Ryan walked over to Marissa. He sat down at the edge of the couch allowing her room to fall back asleep if she wanted to. He couldn't tell if she was awake or talking in her sleep. She didn't move at all when he sat back down.

"What am I doing in the living room?" Marissa asked as she sat up next to him. She looked at Ryan. His wife beater showing off his perfectly define arm muscles and his boxers almost hinting what was underneath them. She couldn't help but let her mind wander.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, I didn't mean what I said on the beach I was just babbling."

"You meant every word."

"Maybe…"

"Well, you told me what you thought love was and now I have to tell you how I feel."

"Look Ryan I don't expect you to love me back you have Lindsay now and I…"

Ryan put a finger up to her mouth. He had a lot to say and she was going to hear it all. He had to let his heart on the line just like she did. He was going to tell her how he had felt since the moment he arrived back from Chino. All he had to do was find the words to form what he was going to say. Marissa always made him nervous like that.

"when I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew that we had chemistry and we still do. There is a strong history between us. I would still do anything for you if you asked me. I wouldn't even think twice about it. If you need a favor, I am there waiting for your orders. Marissa I used to think Theresa was the first love of my life… I was wrong you are and you are the only love of my life. I know what about Lindsay? I have been really thinking about our relationship, and it's not what the two of us have. We have something special and I'm not sure what it is. I do know that we have both made mistakes and tested it. When I came back, all I wanted to do was see you. You told me you didn't have a boyfriend. You lied to me. You were with that guy and it killed me. I couldn't control myself. I would have hurt him if I didn't leave. It took everything I had to accept that you had moved on, so I did. Then here you are back again. I don't know what love is, but I know it hurts. It hurts because every time I look at you I want to break down. You are everything that I tried to leave behind in Chino, just in a prettier package. I love you against everything I am. I try to move on and you pull me back. I live for you. You don't see it but I do."

Marissa could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Never in her life had someone made her feel so good and so bad at the same time. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was cry; she couldn't even look at him. She didn't even understand why she was crying. She just froze there waiting fro him to say something else.

"Marissa…"

"I don't know what to say, because I can't tell if you love me or hate me."

"I love you."

"Really?"

"With everything I am I love you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, when I am around you nothing else matters. I don't care if I am poor have no family. I don't car e if I have anything as long as I have you. To me love is that feeling you're floating on air whenever you're around that person. You don't worry about what it is you just know. I know that when I'm with you I'm happy and I feel safe. I may not even know what love is but I want to think I love you."

"I…"

"I thought about what you said. In fact, it's all I've been thinking about. I need you."

"You have Lindsay now…"

"No, I don't. She broke up with me before I left. She knows I love you still and she knows That there is nothing she can do to change what we have."

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about DJ. Its just you left me and I thought you were gone for good. He was just a rebound. I never really felt anything for him. I just wanted to be with you. I tried to call you every night, but when you picked up I didn't know what to say, so I just listened to your voice until you hung up. If I knew you were coming back to me, I would have told you about DJ, I swear. I was going to tell you."

Ryan just shushed her and pushed her down on the couch. He had waited forever to feel her next to him and he wasn't going to let her ruin that. He grinned at her as he lay down on top of her and kissed her like they were forbidden lovers kissing for the first time ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Late night rendezvous

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I hope you guys haven't left me yet. I had a major brain freeze of where I wanted to go with this. I promise to update this again soon. I want to finish this soon…**

Chapter 8: Late Night Rendezvous

Seth walked up and down the beach. He had really blown things with Summer. There was no way she was ever going to forgive him. He couldn't believe all of the things that he said to her; he didn't mean any of it. Here he was stranded on an island with the girl of his dreams and the closest he came to touching her was a slap across the face.

He didn't love Alex. It was more a plot to get Summer jealous. He hated seeing her with another man and he was hoping she's hate seeing him with another woman. He didn't realize how wrong he was. He was naïve and thought that their love could stand through anything.

He was back where he started before Ryan came, a loser chasing after little miss vixen. He cringed at the thought of life before Chino came to the OC. He at least had made a friend through the past few years; his future wasn't completely hopeless.

Ryan was in there getting his freak on and Seth was out on the beach making out with the night air. Life couldn't get any worse then this. Summer was probably sitting up in her bed giggling and talking to Zach. What did she see in him?

"I thought I saw you out here sitting alone?" Summer said as she sat down next to Seth. She put one arms around his shoulders and pulled herself closer finally deciding to rest her head on him. It had always been him, but he needed to know that he couldn't just keep hurting her. There was no more running away and dating bar girls. She wanted him to tell her it was her and only her.

"Summer?" Seth was surprised that she couldn't resist his quirky charm. Then again, he knew it was just a matter of time before she came crawling back to him. They both had to sit down and talk.

Summer didn't say anything. She gently pushed him down and crawled on top of him. There was nothing she wanted to say. She wanted to show Seth why she was made his was out having sex with other women. She wanted it to be special and between just the two of them.

She slowly leant down and softly kissed his lips and worked her way into a more passionate lip massage. She bit his bottom lips as they parted. She was going to make sure this was a night he would never forget.

Summer stood up and gave him a little striptease of the night gown she was wearing. Her clothes had to come off some way; she might as well have fun. She teased him with every sway of her hips as she slowly peeled the articles of clothing off of her smooth skin. She stood exposed before him waiting for his reply. It wouldn't be Cohen if he didn't have a wise remark to say.

Seth just stared in amazement. She was even more beautiful if that was even possible. He stood up so he was face to face with her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't want to kiss her he wanted to hold and show her he never meant to hurt and he was being stupid.

As soon as his hands reached her waist, Summer slid his shirt off kissing his shaking body. They were both nervous of what was going to happen. They were lost in each other and it felt right for once.

Summer left a trail of soft kisses starting from the nape of his neck all the way down to the hair right below his stomach. She was almost worried she wasn't doing it right, but knew everything was more than fine.

Summer ripped his last articles of clothing off of him and worked her way to the one place she was almost afraid of. She didn't know how to touch it. She was afraid he would compare her to Alex and she wouldn't be good enough.

Pushing all her fears aside, Summer slowly started licking the giant head of Seth's cock. She was amazed at how his body was so out of proportion. She was expecting something much smaller. She smiled up at him trying to put on a show as she took the rest of his shaft in her mouth and moved up and down with her head.

She started slowly but sucked a little harder and faster as she heard him moan in pleasure. She switched thing up by slowing down and just licking every inch of it and sucking on his balls hanging there screaming for their own attention.

She stood up and looked him face to face. She wasn't going to finish him with her mouth. She wanted some action of her own. She was scared it was going to hurt. She heard torture stories from other women.

Seth kissed her as they both lay down on the beach. He slowly slid his shaft inside her. He was careful not to hurt her too much when he saw her silently scream. When her face was neutral, he'd go in a little further until he was all the way in.

Summer grabbed his ass pulling and pushing his pelvis into hers to show him she could handle it. It hurt at first, but the more he got into it; the louder she screamed his name. He thrust harder and faster until he could feel he was going to burst.

Seth slowed down not wanting to go quite so quickly. Summer shook her head no when he almost pulled out to return the favor. She wanted to go with him inside her and no other way.

She pulled his head to hers for another powerful kiss as he start to slide inside and out again. He parted from the kiss and lifted her legs a little giving himself more access and thrust even harder then before. When she moaned his name he knew it was exactly what she wanted.

The sound of her voice as she came was more then enough to send him over the top. Their bodies meshed as they climaxed together. It seemed like it would never end. After five minutes of struggling to keep his orgasm and hers Seth collapsed. Sex was hard work.

Summer curled up to his body. Although she was still hot from sex, the night air sent chills down her spine. She figured the closer she was to him the less the chill would come.

"Can we talk about everything?" Seth asked after about five minutes of silence. He needed to get off his high before he almost lost her again because of talking about the summer and Alex. He needed to get everything off of his chest.

"What is there to talk about Cohen?" Summer shrieked as she sat up quickly. She was enjoying his company when he had to go and talk. She reached for her clothes as she waited for a reply.

"Summer… I think we have a lot to talk about. What about Zack? I think he'd mind if he knew what just happened." Seth said as he threw his pants on and prepared to chase her back to the house. It was a ritual they had; Seth chasing Summer.

"What about Zack? We broke up. I wanted to be with you. I love you for god knows why. I want to spend every second I can with you because when I'm not with you, I feel horrible."

"You should, leaving me for a polo player."

"What about you? Like you have never done anything wrong?"

"Of course I have Summer. That's what I have been trying to tell you. I'm a complete and utter asshole. I left because I was hurt and I didn't think that my going to Portland would hurt you."

"How would it not hurt me? You left without saying goodbye or anything. You know if you asked, I would have sailed into the sunset with you. Don't you realize that Ryan isn't the only person that cares about you? I'm here. I wanted to be the one to make you feel better and you just ran away, like I meant nothing!"

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to see me when I was weak because I thought you wouldn't like me then. I was stupid and I realize that now. I know I can't just run from things. I love you Summer and that is all that matters to me now. I don't care about anything else as long as I have you."

"DO you really mean that?"

"With every breathe I take. I'd rather die then live without you."


	9. The End of Paradise

Chapter 9: The end of paradise

With his hands caressing her face, Ryan deepened the already passionate kiss they were sharing. He let his hands wonder down her sides. He reached the little piece of cloth underneath her nightgown blocking his way. He looks at her for a moment trying to decide if he should take things further. He doesn't want to screw things up this time around.

Marissa grins at him as she puts her hand on his and pulls her lace thong off herself. She wanted him more then she ever wanted anything else. This just felt right. She kissed him softly and rolled over so that she was on top.

They just looked into each others eyes for a minute. There was just something in the air, something that made everything feel right. They belonged together, they could see it now.

She slowly grabbed the bottom of his wife beater and pulled it off. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his perfectly toned physique. She smiled and bent down over him. She started to leave a trail of small soft kisses starting from his neck all the way down to the edge of his boxers. She bit the hem of his boxers and pulled them off with her teeth; making him want her even more then he did before. He didn't think she could get any sexier.

Marissa went back to the spot where her kiss trail ended and started to work her way to the giant in front of her. She gripped his membrane with her hands softly caressing it. She was just getting started. She started to lick his head teasing him. She was about to just give it all to him. After a few minutes of tickling his sensitive soft, she took his entire being into her mouth. She could almost feel it grow harder.

She moved her mouth up and down as she twirled her tongue around the shaft. She was going to make sure he enjoyed every single second of this moment. She wanted to show him why he wanted. She wanted to prove to him she was the only women who ever knew exactly what he wanted.

Ryan could take it anymore. He wanted to get right to the gold. He wanted to be in her giving her the best orgasm she has ever had. He wanted to share a bond stronger than anything else ever invented. This was their time.

He picked her head up and brought his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. He put both of his hands on her hips as he gentle rolled on top of her. He slid his hands up over her body pulling off the small nightgown he knew she wore just for him. He kissed her deeply as he let his hand massage her supple breasts.

He let his cock slide in gently too afraid he was going to hurt her. At first he moved slowly testing to fide what she liked and didn't like. The more she moaned the harder and faster he thrusted. Her screaming his name in pure ecstasy made him fuck her with everything he had.

They rolled around the couch, dancing the night away. It seemed like they were lost in their own moment. Nothing couldn't stop them. They were both ready to burst…

The door knob started turning. It was loud enough for them to hear it. It was a good thing that it was looked. It gave them just enough time to throw back on their clothes before the other two walked in.

Marissa giggled softly as she grabbed her thong. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like they were kids hiding from their parents. Although she wouldn't mind finishing what they started, she knew they couldn't be having sex right in the living room.

"I'm not letting you off that easy," Ryan whispered just as Summer and Seth finally came through the door.

"What are you guys doing up? It's practically morning" Summer said as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the living room.

"We could ask you the same thing…" Marissa said grinning that it was obvious what both couples were doing. She was just happy things were how they were supposed to be. It was just too bad that the vacation was almost over and they would have to go back home soon.

"Well… I think I'm going to take a shower." Summer said nudging Seth. It was so cute how they were acting as if nothing had happened.

"I think I'm just going to get a few hours of sleep before the plane takes off."

Seth and Summer disappeared into the hallway. It was clear that they would both be taking a shower. It looked like they wanted a round two to their rendezvous.

Ryan looked at Marissa. She looked at her watch. They only had an hour before they had to leave for the airport. She patted him on the shoulder, winked, and walked away. "We have packing to do…"

"You're evil."

"I know…"

Marissa and Ryan went into their separate bedrooms and packed up everything. They knew Seth and Summer were to into each other to ever realize that they'd be leaving so soon. They packed up the rental car they got at the airport and looked at each other in front of the doorway.

"You owe me big…"

"Its nothing a cold shower can't fix… You can always try sitting on the sink in the plane."

Summer and Seth came outside holding hands smiling from ear to ear. It was like they were on their honeymoon. They just climbed into the back seat waiting for Marissa and Ryan to join them.

Marissa climbed in the passenger seat sliding her hand down Ryan's thigh. He just glared at her as he started the car. This would have been the perfect vacation. He drove to the airport and they all checked in. No one wanted to go back to Newport.

Marissa noticed that Seth and Summer passed out as soon as the buckled into their seats. She waited for the pilot to take off before she got up to use the bathroom. She never imagined being a member of the mile high club; then again she never imagined she'd get Ryan back.

Ryan grinned as he locked the door. He was going to make her pay for teasing him. He was going to make her pay the whole flight home. The stewardess knocked three times before he finished. It was the most amazing sex either one of them had… It sure beat a cold shower.


End file.
